


Celebrations

by Jenna Hilary Sinclair (JennaHilary)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaHilary/pseuds/Jenna%20Hilary%20Sinclair
Summary: Spock receives a holiday gift each year from his captain.





	Celebrations

When Spock had first joined humans at Starfleet Academy, he had been subjected to the illogical spectacle of gift exchange at the time of the winter holidays. Vulcans did not indulge in such unreasonable behavior. Succinctly-put words of appreciation served better to convey regard than material goods that were usually poorly chosen. After he had received no fewer than three hand-crocheted scarves (in colors that offended his highly-developed artistic sense) from female classmates, Spock made it quite clear that he did not wish to join the humans in their Holiday Activities. He maintained his deliberately aloof attitude throughout the years—and added snubs when it looked like some dreamy-eyed female was plotting another scarf.

But by the time James Kirk joined the _Enterprise_ , Spock had become accustomed to the frivolities of the season, and secretly he had begun to wish that someone would include him by giving him a gift. Instead, on the first New Year's (decided according to Greenwich Mean Time on Earth) that he shared with his compelling young captain, Kirk requested that he remain behind after a briefing. Everyone else filed out, the door closed, and Kirk stood and approached him. For some reason, Spock abandoned the casual pose that his new and friendly relationship with Kirk usually encouraged, and he snapped to attention.

Kirk looked him up and down, and for several long moments remained silent. Spock, puzzled, felt a frisson of unease—or was it excitement? What other name for it?—go up and down his spine. And then Kirk launched into a speech that catalogued Spock's virtues, his value to the ship, and his importance to its captain. Kirk explained that he had researched Vulcan attitudes toward gift-giving, but he found that he could not leave Spock out of his considerations completely at this time of year. And so, the speech was his gift.

Inwardly, Spock was very pleased, although he took care not to show it. Kirk was attempting to adjust to his culture and to what he believed Spock wanted. Of course, if his captain had truly been Vulcan and behaving in a Vulcan way, the speech would have lasted ten, perhaps twelve seconds, and not three minutes and forty-two seconds, but that was all right in Spock's eyes. Kirk had already managed to extricate the _Enterprise_ from danger three times the past year with his florid speech-making, and Spock had come to appreciate this peculiarly endearing quirk in his friend. 

There was another way that Kirk's activities differed from those of a Vulcan. When his words ground down to silence, he reached out and squeezed Spock's upper arm. Not one of his kinsmen would have done that! 

Spock found that he did not object to the physical contact. 

The next year, the holidays came around again, and Spock was curious about what Kirk would do. He found that the captain repeated himself—almost. After a briefing, Kirk requested that Spock stay. Spock rose and came to attention. The speech this time was shorter. One minute and fifty-seven seconds. Spock found it possible, even pleasurable, to maintain eye contact throughout it. Kirk meant his warmly expressed words of appreciation. Afterwards, Kirk rested his hand on Spock's elbow, and then slowly slid it up along the fabric of the shirt, finally stopping on Spock's shoulder. There he squeezed and gave a little shake. "Thank you for everything, Spock," Kirk said. And Spock managed to overcome his fixation upon the warmth of the hand on him to stammer out, "Happy Holidays, Captain." 

Over the next twelve months, Spock couldn't help but notice how rewarding his service with his captain was, how physically appealing his captain was, and how his memory of the captain's hand on his shoulder was joined by other treasured events of contact. Kirk seemed to touch him with regularity, and Spock did not stop him. As a matter of fact, by the time the end of the year rolled around, Spock was well on his way to being besotted. In a thoroughly Vulcan way, of course. 

The third New Year's they shared together, the speech was much shorter, approaching Vulcan-like dimensions at only thirty-two seconds. It appeared to Spock that Kirk was struggling for words and could not find the correct ones, which was a highly unusual situation for his linguistically-gifted captain. For his part, Spock satisfied himself with gazing deeply into Jim's eyes: a most rewarding experience even if he was not quite certain what message he was either conveying or receiving. And this time, at the end, Kirk grasped him by both shoulders and pulled him forward until their bodies almost—almost—touched. "Thank you, Spock," Kirk said sincerely. Spock dared to nod and choked out, "You are welcome, Captain."

The fourth year of their service together was notable for the incursion of the Calians, the destruction of the second Doomsday Machine, the reversal of the virus that was decimating whole systems in the fifth sector—and Spock's complete and utter surrender to his fascination with Jim Kirk. He admitted it to himself privately in his quarters by April and was able to use the word "lust" by August. In October, he almost entered a catatonic state by mouthing the word "love" to himself, but by the end of November was comfortable enough to think it even as he was gazing at his captain while they ate the customary vege-turkey together in mess hall two. It seemed to him—or was this just wishful thinking?—that Kirk was gazing back at him, too.

The traditional time of the speech-making arrived, and Spock found himself restless with longing. He wanted more than a speech and an almost-hug this time, but he doubted that he would get it. Still, there were always possibilities. 

The briefing, an unnecessary and probably manufactured one it seemed to him, concluded as expected, with Kirk asking him to stay behind after everyone left. Spock stood by his chair but this time he did not come to attention. Jim was across the room, staring at him without words, and Spock thought that he had never beheld a more attractive individual in his life. Almost without thinking, he took a step toward his captain. A moment later, Jim took a step toward him. And then another step, that Spock duplicated. Short seconds later, they were face to face, and Spock braced himself for another speech. 

Instead, Kirk leaned forward, reached with his arms to grasp Spock's shoulders—was the touching to come before the speaking this year?—and then firmly and unmistakably joined their lips in a kiss. "Happy Holidays, Spock," he whispered in the transfixed Vulcan's ear. "Thanks for being exactly who you are."

Suitably brief, succinctly-put words of appreciation. And actions to go with it. This was the Vulcan way to celebrate! Spock applied himself to returning his captain's regard, and they ended the evening horizontal, extremely happy, and in each other's arms. Just as Spock fell into exhausted post-coital slumber, he thought to himself: much better than scarves. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> "Celebrations" was first printed in The K/S Press, December 2003


End file.
